


Popcorn in bed

by Chole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy goodness, nerd!derek, sleepy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on tumblr -  make like a super fluffy breakfast-in-bed-cuddle-all-day-watch-movies-with-popcorn-in-bed Sterek fic? Thanks:) (And if you can put a popcorn fight in there somewhere I would love you forever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn in bed

It started as any day would, Stiles alarm squawking at them, demanding their attention. What wasn't normal was when Derek flung his arm in the direction of the sound and in doing so knocking the object in question off the table and letting it smash on the floor. Stiles was still fast asleep, arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend as if he feared he would get taken away if he did not hold on, Derek didn't mind though because it made him feel safe and needed, things he hadn't felt in a long time. About an hour later Derek was awoken due to someone running their hands over his stomach causing him to tense and hold back a giggle.

"Stiles what are you doing, you're going to be late for college." He said groggily.

"Sleeping, not going to college, too tired, staying here, with you." He mumbled into Dereks side. Derek said nothing, just slapped Stiles hand off his stomach and rolled them over so he was on top of the smaller boy.

"So what do you suggest we do to pass the day." 

"Well I planned on snuggling and watching movies but it seems you have other ideas." Stiles smirked which received a watered down glare from the werewolf. He then kicked Derek off the bed, laughing hysterically when he heard the thud and stream of curses coming from Dereks mouth. 

"You love me, now go pick a movie, and bring my laptop." Stiles paused thinking what was missing and what would make the perfect morning, then he realized. "And popcorn." 

"Stiles we are not having popcorn for breakfast."

"Who said anything about we?" Stiles muttered but knowing too well his snide remark would be heard. Several minutes later the distinct sound of popping corn could be heard and Stiles chuckled to himself because he had his wolf so well trained as he went to brush his teeth because he knows how much Derek disliked kissing him with morning breath. Five minutes later he walked back into the bedroom and found his boyfriend sat in the middle of the bed with a massive bowl of popcorn in one hand and a laptop in the other. Noticing the younger boy had returned he patted the bed next to him and Stiles took no time in flopping down next to his boyfriend and pressing play, chuckling slightly when the Lord Of The Rings name flashed up on the screen, Derek was a sucker for capes and sword fighting, that and his less that secret crush on Orlando Bloom.

They were partway through the second film when Stiles felt something bounce off his head. Turning towards Derek, he noticed the small smirk threatening Dereks face.

"Derek."

"Hmm." He responded, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Derek look at me."

"But the film."

"DEREK." Hearing Stiles raise his voice, Derek snapped his head round, eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh, Der, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted I just-" And with that Stiles grabs a hand full off popcorn and rams it in Dereks shocked face. Eyes glinting with a challenge Derek pins Stiles down and tips the whole bowl onto his head.

"Stop - I surrender - white flag - WHITTTE FLAAAG." Stiles screams, arms and legs flailing dramatically. They then start laughing and Derek flops on top of the brown eyed boy and starts kissing his neck.

"Luff you."

"Love you too. Bet your glad I skipped college now huh." Derek didn't feel the need to use words, he just hummed and went back to worshiping Stiles neck.

"You're cleaning this up though." Derek just huffed and rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. Soon after they fell asleep, laptop forgotten on the ground. Derek slept with his face buried in Stiles throat, his scent swamping his senses and Stiles slept arms wrapped about Derek like he was trying to squeeze the life out of him. They lived for days like this, days when it was just them, no interruptions from the pack or something threatening their lives, just Derek and Stiles holding each other as if they were the most important things to ever grace the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr thisbetabegood.tumblr.com  
> :)


End file.
